


Myosotis

by Spindra (prinxess)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Myosotis - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxess/pseuds/Spindra
Summary: After the wormhole splits up the team, Lance finds himself stranded on an alien planet with no idea of who he is or what he'd been doing before he crashed there.





	1. Prologue

He knew it didn't look good. Not at all. But it felt a hundred times more horrible than he thought it would, based on every scifi film he'd ever seen. Lance did not find wormhole travel the least bit fun. He could feel time itself warping as he passed through its walls and away from the others. Hunk. Pidge. Coran. Allura. Shiro. Keith. His family left back on Earth. They all sparked into his mind at once and then they were gone. Thoughts of loved ones flickered away and were replaced with overwhelming input from almost every sense. Whether it took seconds or years, he was unsure. 

Bright colors in every imaginable hue flashed through the tempered eyes of the blue lion. Lance could feel himself stretching as if every atom of his being was being spread apart. He could feel his body twisting and bending through the cracks of space and time. There was no sound here. Just sensation. There was no time to register what any of it meant. The shapes and colors and tingling and popping had no discernible meaning. He had no energy to think. He just existed.

Thought found him again. It was jumbled and incoherent, like static snow on an analog screen, but it was there. His brain could process incoming signals once more. Just for a moment, Lance was able to think. The screen projected a shape in front of him, large and close. It was a planet. It looked like his Earth but smaller, with more blue and white.

Lance could only stare. Fresh out of the wormhole he still felt like an outsider in his own body, as if he were the one being piloted from inside instead of the blue lion. The image of the planet grew in the center of the control screen until it overwhelmed every corner. There was an ironic relief in seeing flames spring to life along the outer edges of his lion. This planet had an atmosphere. There could be life here. He could still survive. Slowly, he started to react again. He started to regain himself and remember how to move and put his thought into action. The lion seemed to remember itself too as the planet's gravity sucked them in closer. The blaring sirens and flashing red of the lion's alarms lit up the cockpit. Lance tightened both fists around the controls and pulled back hard, bracing for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was inconsolable. The paladins were his family, and he'd never felt such a sense of closeness and belonging as he did when they were all together. He didn't always show it, but it was evident in small gestures and little talks that he loved each of them. Keith's worsening mood in recent days was, therefore, of no surprise to the castle's residents. His temper grew shorter and shorter every day their searches for Lance turned up empty. Keith's frustration was growing exponentially.

Pidge had been the first one to be found. Her craftiness and technological prowess had led her to rig up a beacon from the scrap and rubble around her in the asteroid system she'd stumbled into. Allura and Coran discovered her signal in just a matter of days. Coran had remarked that navigating through the asteroids to her exact location had been far more difficult than actually finding her.

From there, they traveled to a friendly, commerce planet and scoured the biggest trading outposts for any sign of Earthlings or huge mechanical lions. Remarkably, they'd found Hunk there. He had been searching for the others as well, and was halfway through developing a device similar to Pidge's beacon from supplies he was able to barter for on the planet.

Shiro and Keith had found their way back to the castle together. They counted themselves lucky to have ended up in the same star system together. It wasn't long before they found each other. Never being the type to sit idly, they'd immediately set out searching for the Castle of Lions and the other paladins. Allura had almost teared up when she saw their signals on the scanner, flying towards the castle's location.

Keith had practically leaped out of the red lion's cockpit and begun sprinting towards the bridge. Shiro wasn't far behind. They'd both been enveloped by everyone as soon as they'd breached the doorway. As happy as the reunion was, Keith immediately noticed that a vital member of Team Voltron was still missing. 

Now, they were approaching the 8th Earth month since Keith and Shiro's return. Between planetary freedom missions and Galra skirmishes, they spent any and all free hours combing the galaxies for any signs of their blue paladin. Team morale was at an all time low. Allura was still as determined and encouraging as ever, but her words to the rest of the team were sharper. Even Shiro found it difficult to lend the others a few optimistic words about the reality of the situation. 

"Just finished my sweep. Nothing new to report," Pidge's voice buzzed in over the communication channel. Hunk's report followed suit with similar results.

Shiro called in next, saying "Same here. Let's regroup back at the castle. Everyone keep your eyes peeled on the way. Any small thing could give us a lead. Keith, find anything on your end?"

"No. Nothing."

"Alright. Then let's head out, team."

Keith wanted to snap back, but he bit his tongue. They couldn't be a complete team if everyone wasn't here. He'd already argued this point with Shiro more than once today.

Back at the castle, Allura debriefed them all on a distress signal they'd received from a Galra-occupied planet in the next system over. Coran piped in now and again with facts about the planet's natives residents, its flora and fauna. He knew the information was always useful, but Keith couldn't help but huff as he folded his arms in front of his chest impatiently before speaking up.

"Okay, so we just fly down to Pantos-"

"Pontus," Coran corrected.

"...so we just fly down there, kick out the Galra, and the planet is free. We've done this a hundred times before. "

"Liberating Galra-controlled planets is Voltron's primary mission, Keith. I'm sorry if you're finding it inconvenient." Allura did not have any patience for his attitude.

"Lance isn't here so Voltron can't even exist right now!" Keith countered. "I'm not gonna apologize for-"

"Keith," Shiro's tone was firm. "Before you say anything you might regret, know that finding Lance is a top priority for all of us. We're not going to stop looking for him, but this planet needs us right now. We could even find some clues about where he is once we're on Pontus. Searching for Lance and following our mission aren't mutually exclusive. Just stay focused on the task at hand."

Keith's arms tensed against his chest, but he submitted. Allura concluded the debriefing and dismissed everyone. Coran began punching coordinates into the control panel. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances before setting off to make preparations for the new mission. On his way out of the room, Shiro placed a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I promise. We're going to find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry Lance wasn't actually in this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Kihnis, do you really think it'll work?"

When he heard the gentle call of his name, Kihnis looked up from the signaling device and over to the doorway where someone stood, clutching the frame nervously. The speaker's face was furrowed in an expression of concern. Kihnis sighed and gestured for the other to come closer. He placed a long, comforting arm around the other's shoulders. After a minute of worried silence, he finally spoke.

"Listen. I can't promise things are going to be okay right away. I've cloaked the signal as best I can, but there will certainly be hell to pay if the Galra pick up on it."

"That's not very comforting."

"It's not all bad, though," Kihnis continued, tightening his grip around the other in an effort to give a little comfort. "Our allies have confirmed sightings of the lions of Voltron just a couple of systems over! Even if we get into a little hot water... I'm sure that Voltron will be able to come very soon to liberate our planet!"

Kihnis felt a warm palm press on top of his cold, webbed hand.

"I'm just scared of losing everything all over again. It finally felt like I could start to call this place home. What if the Galra come back and Voltron doesn't come in time to help us?"

"Look here. You are just as Pontian as me or Vlornen or Zaldas or anyone else on this watery little rock we call home. I'd give my life for any other Pontian. I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect the people on this planet. That includes you, Isamu."

"...Thank you, Kihnis."

Kihnis pressed the side of his face against Isamu's in the customary Pontian greeting.

"Now hurry. Go down into the alcove on the third islet from Zaldas' sandbar and stay there with the others. I'm about to send out the signal."

Within a matter of hours, all hell had broken loose. Their desperate little distress call had immediately been detected and Galra forces were quickly moving in to punish the Pontians for betraying the empire that owned them. They'd traced back the call to a large network of islets in the shallowest part of the ocean in Pontus' southern hemisphere. Soldiers and robotic sentries alike were storming in, blasting in the direction of any small movement. They broke into every building on dry land, smashing down doors and wrecking the interior of each home they came across but found no signs of any Pontians.

After sweeping the area, the troops received orders to look underwater. The anatomy of native Pontians was no secret to the Galra Empire. Their gills could not keep them safe underwater forever.

Isamu felt his stomach sink as telltale heavy splashes erupted all around them. The Galra were looking for them. It was only a matter of time now before they'd be discovered. He gripped his spear blaster tighter and kept it aimed towards the entrance to the alcove. He glanced over at Vlornen, who, with furrowed brows and direct eye contact, was forcefully signing to him to replenish the air in the bubble around his head.

"Right. Gill-less wonder." He whispered to himself, fumbling an air tab out of his pocket and pressing it into the thick, viscous outer layer of the bubble. He signed back to her his thanks for the reminder before wrapping both hands firmly around the staff of his spear.

An ominous beeping echoed into the alcove as everyone stayed still and silent, suspended in the water. The red light of a hostile drone shone into their hiding place and scanned over their forms. After a moment of processing, the drone's sirens began to screech, disclosing their location to the enemy. It was only a matter of seconds before the Pontians felt the ripples of dozens upon dozens of Galra troops swimming towards their alcove. The first sentry to respond to the signal rushed through the entrance and opened fire on the Pontians inside. Isamu shut one eye and aimed at the center of its blank, robotic face.

He fired.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge nervously chewed at the nail on her thumb as she strapped herself into the green lion. They were late. The Galra were already laying siege to Pontus by the time they'd arrived. She placed both hands on the control and zoomed into formation with the others. Orders from Allura supplemented with tactical information from Coran flooded in through their helmets. Interjections from the other paladins littered the audio streaming through the speakers. It was evident from Keith's tense, aggravated tone that it was taking all his self-control not to break formation and fly down to begin attacking by himself.

With Shiro and his black lion in the lead, they flew through Pontus' humid atmosphere and engaged the Galra where the fighting was most intense. They were met with mostly robotic sentries. The Pontians were not a particularly war-like, and it seemed the Galra had not determined their rebellion to be threatening enough to send down a robeast or even a platoon of flesh and blood soldiers to fight.

They blasted away the drones fairly easily. No one seemed to question it too much until Hunk chimed in to the others.

"Guys, where are the Pontians?"

After dispelling the stragglers, everyone paused to look around. Hunk was right, there weren't any Pontians to be seen. Shiro called back to the castle to inquire about any information that could explain this before team Voltron made any rash decisions.

Coran replied back to them "Remember the amphibious qualities of Pontian anatomy I mentioned before? If they anticipated this attack, it's quite possible that they could all be hiding underwater. Unfortunately, I think the, uh, blue lion would have been the best scout for exploring the oceans here; but no need to worry. I'm picking up a lot of activity about 1,600 meters south of your current location. Better hurry. The Galra could be laying waste to civilians as we speak."

Allura added "Get going, paladins! And be on your guard! The Pontians need your help and the Galra have no qualms sacrificing the safety of the people under their rule."

"You heard them, team. Our goal is to keep casualties to an absolute minimum," said Shiro. "We've no time to waste."

As they approached the string of islets on the edge of the main island, the sounds of destruction grew louder. Splashes, screams, and the all-too-familiar fire of lasers, phasers, and all other types of weapons increased in volume as the four lions alighted on the beach. What they saw was not at all encouraging.

Injured Pontians crawled along the beach or carried each other further inland. The less fortunate floated by on choppy waves with an uncanny stiffness. Many were still fighting, firmly rooted in the sand or standing in the shallows, firing off their spear blasters with the rage of those who had nothing left to lose. Green blood speckled the white sand and stained the pale faces of many Pontians all around. Unseen numbers were still underwater, fighting where they still had the most advantage against the Galra. 

Keith quickly surveyed the scene. His attention was drawn to a nearby sandbar where most of the splashes and screams were coming from. He unbuckled himself from his seat and leaped out of the red lion's mouth, landing squarely on the beach with one hand pressed into the sand for stability.

"Our lions are too big, we'll just end up killing all the Pontians along with the Galra if we don't get out of them to fight."

Shiro immediately came to his support, following suit and stating for the rest of the team to hear, "Keith is right. Everyone grab your bayards, we'll support the Pontians and clear out the beach. Hop to it!"

As Hunk and Pidge jumped down from their lions to join the fight and Shiro began to engage the enemy, Keith made a beeline for the sandbar. More and more Pontians were surfacing near there and fleeing inland. They needed the most help there.

Beneath the troubled surface of the water, Isamu stood over Kihnis' hobbled form in the alcove. His right leg was pinned beneath a small boulder that had fallen amidst the chaos and his blaster lay beside him, snapped in half and rendered useless. Despite the urging for him to flee to the surface, Isamu stood firm. If the other Pontians were willing to die for his sake, he'd be more than willing to lay down his life for theirs as well. It was just how Kihnis had told him, Isamu was just as Pontian as anyone else on the planet.

"Quit being a fool, Isamu! If the next blast bursts your air bubble, you're not going to have enough time to swim to the surface!"

Isamu crouched lower to avoid such a blast that torpedoed into the rock of the cave wall beside them before returning fire. If not for the limitations of the bubble providing him with precious air, he would have shouted back to tell Kihnis that he was the one being foolish. They weren't the only ones left still hiding in the underwater caves. Children, elderly, and other disadvantaged Pontians were still crouched in the very rear of the alcove as the injured joined them and the ranks protecting the mouth of the alcove dwindled. Isamu wanted to shout back to them as well and let them know that he was handling it, that he would sooner die than let the Galra destroy the home he'd come to know. Isamu wanted to shout at the encroaching Galra forces to turn heel and leave them alone or else face death. He wanted to shout and scream and yell for all to hear and know that he refused to have everything he knew lost once again.

He would scream, but no one would hear it. The blast of an enemy phaser tore through Isamu's side and he was thrown backward as red blood seeped into the water around them. Kihnis scrambled back and reached out to grab his ankle and reel him in closer to himself. He pressed large, webbed hands against the wound in a desperate attempt to staunch the blood flowing freely out. Isamu's eyes and mouth were wide as he continued to aim at the enemy approaching, his silent screams unheard by everyone around him. Kihnis acted quickly, snatching the blaster away and pressing Isamu's hands to the wound in his side. He aimed the blaster himself and fired.

"You just focus on staying alive, damn it!"

Helmet secured tightly around his head, Keith was able to swim down through the chaos without issue. The center of the attack seemed focused on the entrance to an alcove down belove. He pressed forward, unused to having to move so quickly underwater, but bayard drawn and ready nonetheless. Through his speakers, he heard the others announce that the beach was clear now, and they were diving in after him.

It was difficult to discern just how much blood was in the water. The Pontians had green blood that blended in with the hues of the sea. As Keith approach the mouth of the cave and cut down his first Galra drone, he saw the sickeningly familiar sight of red human blood dispersing in water. Something in him grew frantic, and he cut through sentry after sentry until robotic bits were sinking all around. The other paladins weren't far behind, eliminating the stragglers and assuring the survivors that they were the good guys.

"Paladin!"

Keith heard the wavering, bubbly call of a Pontian who had recognized his armor and needed his help. Keith saw that the source this voice sitting close inside the alcove, leg pinned beneath rocks and torso hovering protectively over the figure of another who was laying on the cave floor beside him- the one who was leaking all of the red, non-Pontian blood.

"Thank you! Thank you, gods, thank you! Please, help. I'm not too hurt, but Isamu was shot. There are others- children, elderly- in the rear of the cave. We had to hold out here to protect them. Tell me, paladin, is it safe to come up to the surface?" Kihnis spotted more paladins approaching from behind Keith and dropped the spear blaster to wave both arms emphatically.

"Paladins of Voltron! Over here!" he called through the water.

Keith was fearful, but approached the one that the Pontian had called "Isamu." He seemed to be the only one here who wasn't Pontian. Keith was close enough to touch him before he could clearly make out the face behind the bubble. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all began to scramble forward faster when, through their helmet speaker system, they heard Keith yell something unbelievable.

"Lance!"


End file.
